1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior wall system for a building, e.g., a fascade structure covering a side structure of a building, and to a method for constructing such an exterior wall system.
2. The Prior Art
Many different types of fascade structures for buildings and techniques for their construction are known and in current use. Reference can be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,520 (Barrows), U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,705 (Fuhrer) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,847 (Hepler). However, the known structures and techniques for their construction are rather expensive insofar as they are very time consuming to install and often require highly skilled workers. This limits their applicability.
The present invention is directed to an improved exterior wall system and construction technique which is easily accomplished by unskilled people (laymen).